As this type of apparatus, for example, there has been proposed an apparatus for determining the type of an optical disc by extracting a wobble component from a tracking error signal and comparing an average period or cycle of the extracted wobble component with a predetermined threshold value to confirm the presence or absence of a wobble (refer to Patent Document 1).
Alternatively, there has been proposed an apparatus for determining the optical disc by moving an optical head to a predetermined position of the optical disc, with the number of revolutions of the optical disc being set to be a predetermined number of revolutions, extracting the wobble component from the tracking error signal, and measuring the period of the extracted wobble component (refer to Patent Document 2).
Alternatively, there has been proposed an apparatus for differentiating between a recording disc and a reproduction-only disc on the basis of whether or not the wobble is detected. Here, in particular, it is described that the trace position of the optical head is set at a predetermined position in a radial direction of the disc during the disc determination, and that the wobble is detected by changing the number of revolutions with a focus on a predetermined number of revolutions corresponding to the predetermined position (refer to Patent Document 3).
Alternatively there has been proposed an apparatus for determining whether or not to be an optical disc of a standard corresponding to a specified wobble frequency, on the basis of a change in the period of the wobble signal with respect to a change in the number of revolutions of the optical disc (refer to Patent Document 4).